1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a control apparatus for a rotary electric machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control apparatus that controls the rotary electric machine provided with a DC-AC conversion circuit including switching elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control apparatus controls the DC-AC conversion circuit so as to control the controlled variable of the rotary electric machine such that the switching element included in the DC-AC conversion circuit is controlled so as to selectively connect the positive and negative terminals of the DC power source to the respective terminals of the rotary electric machine.
In this type of control apparatus, for example, a Japanese Patent No. 4574898 discloses a control apparatus in which a conduction phase of the rotary electric machine is advanced and the conduction period is extended when a frequency of an electromagnetic-force distortion due to current distortion flowing through the rotary electric machine is identical to the resonant frequency of the rotary electric machine. This control is for reducing noise caused by the resonant frequency being identical to the frequency of the electromagnetic-force distortion.
However, according to the above-described control apparatus, as a manipulative variable, both conduction phase and conduction period are controlled in order to reduce the above-described noise. In this case, the controlling the rotary electric machine becomes complicated.